


In Bond and Blood

by Manito



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manito/pseuds/Manito
Summary: – Я хочу усыновить Наруто, – внезапно сказал Какаши.





	In Bond and Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Bond and Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/212688) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



— Я хочу усыновить Наруто, — внезапно сказал Какаши.

Сохраняя свое достоинство, Ирука не поперхнулся глотком чая, а поставил чашку, осторожно сглотнув. — Так сразу? — Осторожно сказал Ирука.

Какаши посмотрел поверх занавесок, развивающихся в, оживленном ранней осенью, воздухе. — Не совсем. Мне завтра исполняется тридцать.

Ирука отпил из чашки чая снова и Какаши понял, что объяснять дальше не придется — жизнь джонина длится столько, сколько должна. Ты был либо достаточно хорош или везуч для того, чтобы выжить, либо таковым ты не был. В любом случае, Какаши верил в свою готовность к этому. — С Днем Рождения, –сказал Ирука через мгновение.

Какаши наклонил голову в знак благодарности. — Представь, как я удивился, когда понял, что ты подтолкнул меня сказать это. Очень подло, Ирука-сенсей. Скажи, как ты убедил Наруто держать рот на замке об усыновлении?

— Я считаю, что это не твое дело.

— Думаю, что оно могло бы быть им, — Спокойно сказал Какаши. — Видишь ли Ирука-сенсей, я бы хотел сделать Наруто своим преемником, но было бы хорошо, если бы в случае моего отсутствия он имел некоторый надзор. Ну, знаете, пока он не подрастет. И, поскольку ты доставил мне неудобства, отвергнув другие мои варианты, я думаю, что будет справедливо, согласись ты с моим предложением.

Ирука поморщил нос, что Какаши нашел немного милым. — Каким предложением? — спросил Ирука с искренним недоумением.

Какаши улыбнулся. — Выходи за меня.

***

Ирука вернулся из кухни с добавкой чая и, вздохнув, сказал: — Ты знаешь, это правда не смешно.

Какаши вздрогнул. — Это и не шутка. Я очень серьезен, Ирука-сенсей. Я думаю, что ты найдешь мой план весьма достойным.

— Действительно, — уныло сказал Ирука.

— Если со мной что-то случится, ты унаследуешь часть, а остальное перейдет к Наруто. Действительно беспроигрышно.

— Какаши-сан, — резко сказал Ирука. — Прошу не … прошу, не говори о себе так.

— Не говорить как?

— Неуважительно. Как будто это не имеет значения.

— Это имеет значение для тебя? — С любопытством спросил Какаши.

Ирука выглядел расстроенным и действительно озадаченным, и Какаши не ожидал что так получится. — Конечно, это важно! Ты важен для Наруто.

— Так же как и ты, — ровно сказал Какаши. — И, между нами говоря, мы сможем убедиться, что Наруто подготовлен к тому, что ждёт его в будущем.

— Не могу поверить, что ты … — Ирука остановился и взял себя в руки. — Почему тогда ты не женишься на ком-либо и не станешь отцом ребёнка?

— Это личный вопрос, сенсей, — сказал Какаши.

— Ты предложил мне выйти за тебя, что, вероятно, более личное. Ответь на мой вопрос, пожалуйста. — отрезал Ирука.

Какаши вздохнул, но, соблюдая вежливость, ответил Ируке честно. — У меня нет такой роскоши, как ждать ребенка, чтобы вырастить его достаточно большим, чтобы он мог пройти через определенные вещи. И младенец не сможет постоять за себя самостоятельно. Пожалуйста, пойми, что я не могу принять такой выбор.

— Не можешь? — мягко повторил Ирука.

— Не хочу, — поправил Какаши, и затем он заметил, как зарождается понимание в глазах Ируки.

 — А что насчёт меня? Что если я хочу жениться на женщине и создать семью?

Какаши улыбнулся без капли юмора. — Тебе двадцать шесть, и у тебя профессия, не требующая риска. Если бы ты собирался обосноваться в Конохе, я подозреваю, что ты уже сделал бы это, и ты бы не захотел усыновлять подростка, осиротевшего с самого рождения.

— Даже если это и правда, — сказал Ирука, что, конечно, означало, что это правда, — Я все еще не понимаю, почему ты думаешь, что я хочу этого.

— Ты захочешь сделать это ради блага Наруто, если не чего-то большего, — абсолютно определенно сказал Какаши.

— А такое есть?

Какаши почесал затылок одной рукой. — Небольшое партнёрство. Восемь собак. Семья Хатаке очень дружная, если ты не против.

— Ты бы сделал предложение любому человеку, кто принял бы Наруто? — спросил Ирука. Какаши поддался вперёд и осторожно накрыл руку Ируки своей. — Никто, сенсей. Никто не сделал этого. В этом и дело.

Ирука посмотрел вниз на их руки. — И этого достаточно для тебя?

— Этого достаточно для меня, — подтвердил Какаши.

Затем он отпустил его руку. — Подумай над этим. Я буду ждать тебя у офиса регистрации завтра утром, первым делом. Спасибо за чай.

***

Какаши постучал в дверь Гая через час после рассвета.

Гай встретил его в пижаме с поистине ужасным беспорядком на голове. — Какаши? Что-то не так?

— Нет, кроме того, что мы опоздаем на мою свадьбу, если ты не поторопишься и не соберёшься, сказал Какаши, стараясь звучать бесстрастно на столько, на сколько это возможно.

— Твою … — Гай в одно мгновение уставился на него, а затем разразился мужскими слезами. — Какаши, этот чудесный день должен был настать даже для такого крутого как ты! Бесплодная пустошь твоего сердца была засеена семенами Нежной Привязанности, твои эмоциональные барьеры были разрушены Истинной Любовью … —

Какаши уставился на него.

В одно мгновение Гай сменил свою пижаму на его лучший комбинезон. Какаши задумался, должно ли его волновать то, что он знает, какой из них у Гая лучший, ну да ладно. — Скажи мне, дорогой друг и вечный соперник, как зовут расцвет твоей любви?

— Умино Ирука.

Гай прекратил расчесывать свои волосы до блеска. — Какаши, — сурово сказал он. — Я подозреваю, что ты на самом деле не находишься в нежных тисках агонии любви.

— Э-э, — сказал Какаши, и почувствовал, что немного нервничает от прямого взгляда Гая, но, конечно, оставался неподвижным. — Ну, я бы не стал называть это агонией. У нас есть общие… цели, — сказал он, что было частично правдивым.

Гай метнул на него подозрительный взгляд.

— Он мне не не нравиться. — попробовал еще раз Какаши.

Видимо, внутренний переводчик Гая с-Какаши-на-нормальный-для-Гая отразил это почти признанием Какаши в сильной и бесконечной любви. — Какаши, я так тронут твоим мужественным пост…

Какаши намеренно отключился от оставшейся части речи, и сосредоточился на том, что слегка волнуется об отказе Ируки. Правила наследования шиноби были строгими и расчитывались на сохранение специализированных знаний в семье. Человек мог быть только в одном семейном регистре. Наруто мог быть либо Умино, либо Хатаке, но не обоими. И поэтому, хотя Какаши вряд ли был бы первым человеком, который попытался выйти замуж, чтобы обойти ситуацию, им нужно было, по крайней мере, притворяться, что все это правда.

Ничего из этого не имеет значения если Ирука поддержит его.

Они прибыли, в офис регистрации, прямо к его открытию, и Какаши зашел внутрь, Гай шел позади и продолжал рассказывать о целительной силе любви.

Вошел незнакомец и Какаши потратил несколько секунд, прежде чем понял, что это Ирука. Он был красиво одет, на нем даже была хакама и украшенное гребнем кимоно, волосы были собраны в высокий гладкий хвост.

— Эм-м, — выдавил Какаши

Гай взял на себя ответственность выразить восхищение Ирукой. — Ослепительно выглядишь, Ирука-сенсей!

Ирука поднял одну бровь, глядя на обычную униформу Какаши, показывая, что хотел бы сказать то же самое, но на самом деле не был склонен к этому.

Гай склонился вперед чтобы заговорщически сказать: — Мой вечный соперник надел лучшую маску на твой особый день.

— Правда? — Ирука сказал вежливо, но выглядел явно не впечатлённым.

— Пожалуйста, не помогай мне, — пробормотал Какаши Гаю.

Сотрудница канцелярии, пожилая женщина с добрым лицом, которую Какаши точно знал, была оперативницей АНБУ на пенсии, которая, вероятно, уделала больше людей, чем Какаши ел горячую еду. Она слегка откашлялась. — Вы ждете еще одного свидетеля? — спросила она.

— Ах, прошу прощения за задержку, — сказал Ирука, улыбаясь ей извиняющейся, но солнечной улыбкой. — Она будет здесь в ближайшее время. — Он сделал паузу, немного сомневаясь. — То есть, я надеюсь.

Они подождали еще десять минут, прежде чем Цунаде проскользнула, выглядя как с похмелья и готовая ломать шеи: — Ладно, Ирука, и ты тоже, шкет … шоу начинается.

— Хокаге твоя свидетельница? — прошипел Какаши Ируке.

— Она настояла, — спокойно сказал Ирука.

Он выглядел немного беспокойным, когда кто-то закричал: — Хей, хей, хей, че происходит, бабуля, почему я должен быть здесь так рано…

 — Цунаде-сама, я специально попросил вас — не нужно было, — сказал Ирука, выглядя расстроенным.

 — Ах, но два самых важных человека в его жизни объединяются в любящем, счастливом супружеском союзе, — протянула Цунаде, сурово взглянув на Какаши. — Пропустить это было бы для него позором, ты так не думаешь?

Наруто проскользнул вперед в офис и остановился. Его рот бесполезно открывался на мгновения и закрывался.

 — Ах, Наруто, — пытался сказать как можно лучше Ирука, хотя Какаши думал, что мог бы сказать ему, что это не сработает, — Я знаю, это неожиданно, но видишь ли, Какаши и я … вобщем, не так давно…

И, конечно, Какаши должен был предвидеть, что Ирука скорее умрет, чем даст Наруто узнать, что выходит за Какаши ради него, а не из-за любви. Он взял Ируку за руку и сказал: — Наруто, я хочу быть частью твоей семьи. Ты не против?

Выражение лица Наруто менялось с угрюмо-шокированного до неуверенного.

 — Это то, чего я хочу — мягко сказал Ирука. — Извини, что не сказал раньше. — Он бросил короткий взгляд на Какаши, и, казалось, он выражал благодарность за то, что ему не пришлось лгать Наруто.

Это больше, чем что-либо заставило Какаши засмущаться.

Наруто потёр глаза, как будто это была иллюзия, которую он мог разрушить, и затем он, сжав челюсть, оправдал свой титул самого удивительного ниндзя Конохи. — Если это то, чего ты хочешь, Ирука-сенсей, — сказал он голосом, выдававшим лишь намек на дрожь.

Ирука долго смотрел на Наруто, и в его выражении лица была мучительная нежность, преданность, которая заставила Какаши поверить, что он действительно делает это. — Это ничего не меняет. Ты — моя семья. Ты всегда будешь ей, несмотря ни на что.

 — Хорошо, – сказал Наруто, его голос был слаб. — Хорошо.

Сотрудница регистратуры снова откашлялась и сказала: — Если все присутствуют, мы можем начать? — сказала она.

Они дали клятву верности друг другу, а затем дали клятву верности Конохе и Хокаге. Гай и Цунаде подтвердили, что и Какаши, и Ирука были верными гражданами, которые пришли по своей собственной воле, и что Конохе ничего угрожает, если их судьбы будут соединены. Затем была тщательная проверка на принуждающее дзюцу, и все поставили свою печать на свитке реестра.

Сотрудница канцелярии пробормотала быстрое дзюцу, чтобы чернила на свитке высохли, и сказала: — Тогда в этот день ваша деревня больше не признает вас главами отдельных кланов, а Хатаке в кровной связи. Поцелуйтесь и сделайте это официальным, джентльмены.

Ирука выглядел немного ошеломленным, но Какаши просто нетерпеливо посмотрел на остальную часть комнаты и повернул пальцем в воздухе. Наруто и Гай немедленно отвернулись, а Цунаде закатила глаза, прежде чем сделала то же самое. Сотрудница канцелярии смешно улыбнулась им, а затем тоже отвернулась.

Ирука, вероятно, попытался намекнуть бровями, что если никто не смотрит, на самом деле нет нужды целоваться или, по крайней мере, не нужно ничего, кроме сухого клевка. Со своей стороны, Какаши задумался, черт возьми, не похоже, что он выходил замуж каждый день, и стянул с себя лучшую маску, прежде чем схватить руку Ируки и столкнуть их губы. Губы Ируки были теплыми и немного нерешительными, но когда Какаши решил пойти ва-банк и протолкнуть свой язык, они стали менее застенчивыми на один приятный промежуток времени.

 — О боже, вы закончили? — жалобно спросил Наруто.

 — Оставь немного на потом, Какаши, — сказала Цунаде.

Ирука оттолкнул его назад, и Какаши натянул маску обратно. — Что ж! — весело сказал Какаши. — Свадебный завтрак кому-нибудь?

***

Резиденция Хатаке не использовалась с момента смерти отца Какаши. Кто-то создал устройства чтобы все закрыть, и Какаши только время от времени проверял на незначительные повреждения или нежелательных набегов грызунов.

— Прежде чем мы сможем въехать, понадобится немного работы, — сказал Какаши Ируке и Наруто, которые стояли рядом с ним у ворот. — Но есть несколько вещей, о которых мы должны позаботиться в первую очередь. Дай свою руку, пожалуйста, — сказал он Ируке.

— Зачем? — любопытно спросил Ирука, затем резко вздрогнул и выдернул свою руку из захвата Какаши, когда второй уколол кончик его пальца и прикоснулся им к перемычке двери.

— Ты присоединяешься к длинному ряду Хатаке, — сказал Какаши. — Я должен добавить тебя и Наруто в палаты.

Лицо Ируки приобрело забавный оттенок красного, но он молча наблюдал, как Какаши прошел через сложную серию ручных печатей, чтобы убедиться, что палаты приняли его за семью.

Наруто протянул руку, и Какаши сказал: –Обрати внимание, Наруто — тебе нужно знать эту последовательность, если ты соберёшься сменить защиту.

Наруто кивнул, выглядя решительным, когда Какаши сложил печати и направил свою чакру в палаты. Он почувствовал, как они гудят и устраиваются, как стали живыми, какими не были годами ранее.

— Ну, — сказал Какаши, поворачиваясь к Ируке, — я могу перенести тебя через порог, если хочешь.

— Я могу ударить тебя по лицу, — сладко сказал Ирука.

Выражения лица Наруто было бесценным.  
— Это то, чего я не хочу знать? Потому что у старого мудреца-извращенца есть история о людях, которые причиняют боль другим людям и им нравится. Очень.

Ирука выглядел так, будто разрывался между отрицанием этого факта и обучающим моментом. Последний, очевидно, победил, потому что он глубоко вздохнул и осторожно сказал: — Это правда, что иногда взрослые по соглашению … Я имею в виду, не все, но иногда люди … в общем…

Какаши решил сжалиться. — Нет, но это личный выбор каждого. Кроме того, не используй ничего, что пишет Джирая в качестве справочного руководства.

— Именно так, — сказал Ирука с облегчением. Затем он моргнул. — Зачем ты вообще читаешь эту чушь, я думал, что сказал тебе…

— Я не знал, — проскулил Наруто, — я думал, что это история об АНБУ! Я имею в виду, что так и было, но потом все стало странно.

— Это действительно не лучшая его работа, — согласился Какаши, и Ирука проворчал им обоим, когда они переступили порог.

***

–Для трех человек будет немного тесно, — извиняющися сказал Ирука, открывая дверь в свою квартиру.

— Это только пока мы не приведем в порядок старое место, — сказал Какаши. — Мы справимся.

— Получается, у меня будет своя огромная комната, когда мы переедем? — спросил Наруто, следуя за ними внутрь.

— Ты не можешь содержать в чистоте свою обувную коробку, почему ты думаешь, что сможешь делать это с большой комнатой? –ругал Ирука, подозрительно любя.

Комната Наруто была не настоящей спальней, а заваленной нишей. Ирука был прав — там был беспорядок, но опять-таки Какаши видел квартиру Наруто, когда тот жил один. Ужасало то, что текущее состояние его спальни можно считать улучшением.

— Давай, Ирука-сенсей, — прохныкал Наруто, звуча так же любя, как ругающийся Ирука.

— Мы подумаем, — сказал Ирука, и его взгляд в сторону Какаши ясно дал понять, что мы — включая Какаши. Это было неожиданно, и немного… приятно.

***

– Она не совсем двуспальная. Очевидно, — сказал Ирука о своей кровати. То, что ему было стыдно, отразилось на его лице. Как будто Какаши мог обвинить его в том, что тот не подготовил мебель к женитьбе в день предложения.

— Мы справимся, — сказал Какаши. Он слегка улыбнулся, позволив своему видимому глазу прищуриться, чтобы Ирука заметил. — Не знаю, как ты, сенсей, но я определенно спал в более неудобных местах.

— Я могу… у меня есть футон в шкафу, — сказал Ирука.

— И что подумает Наруто, когда первым делом неизбежно ворвется в нашу комнату утром? — протянул Какаши.

— Он не будет…

Какаши посмотрел на него.

— Хорошо, он может, — признался Ирука. — Я думаю, если ты не против поделиться, то я откажусь. Ты можешь идти в ванную первым.

— Я не твой гость, сенсей, — напомнил ему Какаши.

— Я не твой сенсей, — ответил Ирука.

Какаши опустил маску вниз, чтобы Ирука мог видеть его улыбку. — Ну, что ж. Еще одна причина не церемониться. Если хочешь идти вместе … женатые пары делают это, не так ли?

— Откуда мне знать? — сказал Ирука, неожиданно заметив уязвимость от своего раздражения.

— Тогда мы разберемся с этим, — мягко сказал Какаши.

Ирука смотрел на его рот, что начинало заставлять Какаши немного стесняться, хотя он понимал, почему Ирука делает это. Через минуту он остановился, словно заставляя себя снова встретиться взглядом с Какаши. — Я не из гостеприимства предложил тебе ванну, — тихо сказал Ирука.

— Нет?

Ирука нервно поерзал, его рука прошлась к резинке, которая держала волосы. — Нет, я просто… ну, теперь ты глава дома. Так должно быть.

Какаши рассмеялся. — Правда?

Ирука выглядел раздражённым. — Не смейся надо мной. Я видел, как ты написал наши имена в резиденции Хатаке и добавил наши чакры в твои семейные палаты. Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что я не воспринимаю это всерьез или что я не благодарен за благополучие Наруто.

— Будь серьезен, насколько хочешь, Ирука, но не надо благодарностей. Я единственный эгоист здесь, — сказал Какаши, немного пораженный мыслью, что Ирука может подумать, что он ему что-то должен. — Я пойду в ванную первым, если это важно для тебя.

— Это важно, — сказал Ирука, и Какаши не мог ничего ответить, поэтому поступил так, как хотел Ирука.

Позже, после того, как Ирука вернулся из ванны, а волосы его еще были слегка влажными, они прижимались друг к другу на маленькой кровати Ируки, соприкасаясь локтями и коленями. Ирука зря волновался — это вовсе не было неудобным.

***

— Знаешь, что было бы супер крутым? спросил Наруто. — Если бы ты скопировал мега-антипыльный дзюцу. Правда, Какаши-сенсей?

— Потому что, когда шиноби находятся в жизненно важной ситуации, им действительно нужна способность быстро делать дом пригодным для жилья, — сказал Какаши, все еще вытирая то, что, похоже, было двадцатым матом татами в то утро. Несколько умных дзюцу могли держать воздух сухим и прохладным, а татами — в хорошей форме, но на всем оставался приличный слой пыли.

— Я просто сказал, что это было бы удобно, черт возьми. О, эй! А что, если бы мы просто создали ветер в воздухе! Ну, знаешь, если мы откроем все окна, двери и все такое.

Какаши был слегка испуган тем, что подумал примерно про то же самое. — Не думаю, что Ируке это понравится, — засомневался он.

Наруто выглядел разочарованным. — Да, он сказал бы, что это жульничество.

— Кроме того, сильный и устойчивый ветер может нанести повреждения, — задумался Какаши. — Пожалуй, это плохая идея.

Они посмотрели на открытую главную комнату, чистую все еще лишь на половину.

— О, боже мой, пожалуйста, можем мы сделать это, держу пари, это было бы просто улетно, — на вздохе умолял Наруто.

Именно из-за этого Ирука обнаружил их робко стоящими у двух, неестественно искаженных раздвижных дверей.

— Что, черт возьми, вы творите? — прокричал Ирука, заставив Какаши и Наруто вздрогнуть, хотя из-за того сколько он кричал на Наруто, тот должен был привыкнуть к этому. — Что из «приберитесь в этой комнате пока меня нет» вы не поняли?

— Но она чистая! — запротестовал Наруто. –Ты сказал просто убраться, но не сказал, как.

— Наруто, замолкни, — сказал Какаши себе под нос. Он улыбнулся Ируке солнечной улыбкой. — Привет, дорогой. Ты рано.

Ирука был явно ошеломлен. — Дорогой? — повторил он.

— Я же могу называть тебя так, правда? Поскольку мы женаты и типа без ума друг от друга.

Если бы лицо Ируки уже не было красным от гнева, то Какаши был бы готов поспорить, что тот начинает краснеть. — Без ума друг от друга? — выдавил он.

— Эм, как сходил в магазин? Нашел для нас хороший широкий футон?

Наруто изобразил тошноту, что Какаши решил игнорировать.

— О! Ах, да, я купил его — вышло немного дороже, чем я думал, надеюсь, ты не возражаешь, — взволнованно сказал Ирука.

— О, не волнуйся. Эй, почему бы мне не помочь тебе перенести его в спальню? – сказал он, заботливо положа руку на поясницу Ируки и выведя его из комнаты.

На выходе он посмотрел через плечо на Наруто и многозначительно кивнул головой на смещенные двери. Если бы Наруто понял, он заменил бы их до возвращения Ируки и тогда, возможно, тот забудет о сомнительных методах очистки.

На самом деле, подумал Какаши, он мог бы хорошо справиться с супружескими делами.

***

 — Нгх, — промычал Ирука, когда сработал будильник.

Какаши некоторое время не спал, наблюдая за световым фильтром в комнате.  
Ирука повернулся лицом к Какаши. — Уже проснулся? — сказал он, все еще полусонный.

Какаши что-то промычал в согласие.

 — Не говори мне, что ты смотрел, как я сплю, — сказал Ирука. — Это жутко, просто, чтоб ты знал.

 — Правда? Сейчас я понял, что это довольно романтично, смотреть на лицо дорогого тебе человека.

Он позволил Ируке слабо ударить его подушкой. — Я должен идти учить, — сказал Ирука и встал с кровати. Он прошел по проложенным татами к комоду, на котором он настоял, чтобы его почистили старым способом… видимо, некоторые из этих изделий из дерева были важными.

Затем Ирука позволил помятой юкате соскользнуть с его плеч.

Ох.

Какаши отвел взгляд, когда Ирука обернулся, одетый в стандартную униформу, но все еще с, раскиданным по плечам, волосами. — Принести тебе бэнто любви на обед, дорогой? — спросил Какаши.

Ирука фыркнул. — Конечно, почему бы и нет. Но если я останусь голодным в обед, потому что ты не придешь вовремя, это останется на тебе, когда я вернусь домой.

 — Обещания, обещания, — легкомысленно сказал Какаши и встал, чтобы переодеться в свою форму.

На удивление на кухне Наруто начинал завтракать, хотя он все еще был в пижаме и шапке.

 — Я сделаю, — сказал Ирука, беря с тарелку завариваемым супом мисо. — Иди одевайся, или опоздаешь.

Наруто поплелся назад, и Ирука зевнул, прежде чем проверить рис, начать, как искренне надеялся Какаши, готовить омлет.

 — Могу ли я сделать что-нибудь? — спросил Какаши, чувствуя себя лишним в утренней рутине Наруто и Ируки.

 — Чай и тост? — предложил Ирука, кивнув в сторону чайника.

Потом, как по часам, когда вернулся Наруто, и завтрак был готов, все они сказали: — Спасибо за еду. — Какаши вздохнул в легком оцепенении, прежде сем стянуть маску, чтобы поесть.

Наруто долго смотрел на него, нахмурив лицо. — Я поспорил с Саске, что у тебя торчащие зубы, — печально сказал он.

Ирука без комментариев протянул руку и ударил Наруто по затылку.

После завтрака Ирука собрал и завязал волосы на голове, затем Какаши увидел их обоих у двери.

 — Ну, — сказал Ирука, внезапно выглядя неловко, — мы пошли.

 — Да, нас уже нет, — сказал Наруто, натягивая сандали.

Ирука, казалось, чего-то ждал, и Какаши потратил несколько неловких секунд чтобы понять, чего именно.

 — Ээ… — сказал он наконец. — Увидимся.

Ирука успокоился, а затем сжал челюсти, прежде чем немного наклониться, и прижаться губами к его покрытой маской щеке.

 — Фе, — сказал в конце концов Наруто, но Ирука просто закатил глаза и подтолкнул его к двери.

Какаши потирал щеку и смотрел, как они уходят. Потом он обернулся и пошел на кухню, потому что бэнто неловкой любви не приготовит само себя.

***

Какаши остановился у мемориала, чтобы отдать дань уважения, а затем побрел во двор Академии, где орава хищных и вопящих недо-генинов только начинала выплескиваться за дверь.

Ирука внимательно следил за ними, его радостно удивленный взгляд, когда он заметил Какаши, показался второму немного оскорбительным.

 — Эй, дорогой! — Какаши позвал через весь двор, держа большое бенто завязанное в фурошики.

Молчание, охватившее собравшихся школьников и сопровождающих учителей, было оглушительным.

Лицо Ируки было ужасно и восхитительно красным, когда он пробирался сквозь группы детей, чтобы добраться до Какаши. — Я действительно думал, что ты шутишь, — пробормотал он.

 — Я бы никогда не пошутил о нашей любви, Ирука-сенсей, — сказал Какаши, — вот, позволь мне показать.

Даже по меркам Какаши бэнто было довольно впечатляющим. Яйца в форме сердца, онигири розового оттенка и…

 — О, боже, ты сделал кото-версии нас из риса?

 — Я действительно горжусь шрамом на коте-Ируке, — сказал Какаши, сияя. — Очень похоже.

Ирука почесал упомянутый шрам на носу. — Вся деревня узнает о нас к этому вечеру.

 — О, конечно, нет. Максимум два часа, — бодро сказал Какаши. — Все будут знать, что мы одна большая, счастливая семья Хатаке … разве не мило?

Ирука внимательно посмотрел на него, предполагая, что хорошо понимает, что делает Какаши — дает знать всей Конохе, что Ирука и Наруто находятся под его защитой. Какаши признавал, что это было немного жестоко, но он чувствовал, что это оправдано в сложившихся обстоятельствах.

 — Ладно, я голодный … давай попробуем твою любовь на вкус, — сказал Ирука, беря пару палочек для еды.

 — О боже, сенсей, — сказал Какаши, просто чтобы увидеть, как Ирука становится таким же розовым, как онигири.

***

Спать с Ирукой было странно. Было трудно выключить свои тщательно отточенные инстинкты … Какаши просыпался, когда Ирука переворачивался, когда он вздыхал во сне. Ирука некоторое время не получал активных заданий, поэтому он привык спать, не готовым проснуться в полсекунды.

Как-то в третью ночь, когда они разделили футон, Ирука немного проснулся, перевернулся и нахмурился, увидев, что Какаши не спит. — Какаши, — пробормотал он. — Все в порядке … тут безопасно … — Очевидно, это все, что он должен был сказать об этом, прежде чем придвинуться ближе и снова заснуть.

Какаши взял смелость обвить одну руку вокруг талии Ируки, — в конце концов, ночи становились холоднее, — и закрыл глаза.

За час до рассвета палаты загудели о посетителе. Ирука пошевелился в руках Какаши и сонно пожаловался. — Спи, — тихо сказал Какаши, затем выскользнул из кровати и направился к парадным воротам, где его ждал посыльный со свитком.

Какаши сложил печати, чтобы разблокировать и прочитать параметры миссии, затем он сжёг свиток. — Пять минут, — сказал он посыльному, который молча кивнул.

Вернувшись в дом, Какаши молча переоделся в форму и взял рюкзак для долговременных миссий, который всегда был готов в шкафу. Он собирался уходить, когда остановился в дверях спальни и посмотрел на спящего Ируку.

Он вернулся к футону и встал на колени. — Эй, — тихо сказал он.

Ирука, моргнув, проснулся. — О, — сказал он. — Ты на долго?

При любых других обстоятельствах Какаши не позволялось бы делиться какими-либо подробностями миссиями S-ранга, но они были женаты, так что он мог, по крайней мере, показать число на пальцах Ируки.

 — Я пойду, — сказал Какаши, потому что такие мелочи были важны для Ируки, сам он не мог вспомнить тех, кто говорил такие вещи.

Ирука сжал свои пальцы вокруг его. — Возвращайся целым.

Какаши ничего не ответил, потому что не мог ничего обещать, но он оглянулся на Ируку еще раз, прежде чем закрыть за собой дверь спальни.

***

 — Достаточно скоро — было все еще дольше, чем первоначальная оценка, которую Какаши показал на ладони Ируки, в основном потому, что шиноби, на которого они охотились, не был идиотом, он спрятал сведения на двух отдельных запечатаннвх свитках и закопал один из них на типичной равнине нижней Страны Травы. Он потратил четыре часа на то, чтобы выбрать ложные следы чакр и вычеслить настоящие, еще он был искренне рад присутствию Гая, потому что затем они должны были аккуратно выкопать свиток из его заминированного тайника … Руками

 — Я думал, что оставил ручной труд, когда прекратил выполнять задания класса D, — сказал Какаши, наклоняясь в отверстие, чтобы деактивировать и убрать взрывной ярлык.

 — Ты никогда не выполнял задания класса D, — сказал Гай, все еще старательно и аккуратно копая.

 — Да, — фыркнул Какаши, — Когда мне было… хорошо, когда мне было шесть лет.

Брови Гая поднялись, но он продолжал копать.

 — Полагаю, нечестно считать те, которые я заставил делать детей, — философски сказал Какаши, потому что он даже пальца не поднял, чтобы помочь им пасти пуделей или полоть сорняки, — это было бы плохо для их обучения.

Какаши вытащил свиток примерно за пять минут до того, как у них появилась не совсем неожиданная компания, но два шиноби Звука были молоды и отважны — они оба ясно узнали Гая и Какаши из их книги бинго, но все равно напали на них. Борьба была быстрая и неприятно чистая, оба шиноби справились за несколько секунд.

В конце концов, была причина, по которой Какаши дожил до своего тридцатого дня рождения, и это вовсе не из-за удачи.

***

— Ах, — удовлетворенно сказала Цунаде, открыв оба свитка. — Молодцы, вы оба. Я буду ждать ваших отчетов во второй половине дня.

Какаши бросил вопросительный взгляд на Гая. — Мы можем сделать это сейчас, Хокаге-сама.

Цунаде уже была поглощена чтением разведочных данных на свитках. — Полдень достаточно скоро. Тебя никто не ждет дома, брат?

Какаши не моргнул. — Спасибо за внимательность, — сказал он формально и поклонился.

 — Хех, как будто я делаю это для тебя. Скажи Ируке-сенсею, что я сожалею, что прервала его медовый месяц, — сказала Цунаде, отмахнувшись от них одной рукой.

 — Ирука знает, что такое долг, — отрезал Какаши.

Тогда Цунаде подняла голову и одарила Какаши грязной усмешкой, которая напомнила ему, как долго она провела в компании Джирайи. — Держу пари, что это так.

 — Пожалуйста, извините нас, — поспешно сказал Гай и вытащил Какаши из офиса. — Иди домой, Какаши. И, эм, прими душ перед тем, как… — он неловко замолчал.

 — Болото было твоей идеей, — едко сказал Какаши.

 — Тем не менее, я уверен, что даже со всей глубиной и чистотой любви Ируки-сэнсэя, он не оценит твое нынешнее состояние.

Какаши думал возразить, чтобы поспорить, но вонь была не на его стороне. — Ночи, Гай, — сказал он и направился домой.

Странно было пересекать крыши, направляясь обратно к дому, а не к холостяцкой квартире в казарме джонинов. Прошло два часа после полуночи, поэтому Ирука и Наруто, скорее всего, спали, хотя, может быть, и нет. Очевидно, Ирука разделял слабость Какаши к сидению до поздна за новой книгой.

Какаши нравилось это в нем.

Но в их комнате было темно, когда он вернулся домой, поэтому он пошел в баню, проверяя Наруто по пути. Тот раскинулся на своем футоне, разбросав конечности в разные стороны, а Какаши поднял бровь на Бисуке, который свернулся калачиком около него.

Бисуке только моргнул своими унылыми глазами, как будто совершенно не замечал, что его обнимал приемыш Какаши.

Какаши покачал головой и снова закрыл дверь.

Он быстро и тщательно почистил ванну и небрежно вымылся, прежде чем завернуться в чистую юкату, и вернуться в их комнату. Он знал, что Ирука не спал после того как он закрыл дверь, но было лучше сделать ожидаемое количество шума, чем заставлять шиноби бодрствовать, будучи слишком скрытным. Так что Ирука не спал, когда Какаши забрался под одеяло, но не слишком, а просто был сонным и теплым.

 — С возвращением, – прошептал Ирука.

Какаши позволил себе приблизиться ближе, чтобы почувствовать тепло тела Ируки. — Я дома, — сказал он.

***

Он копался во дворе, когда почувствовал, как палаты оповещают его. У ворот был посланник, но не бегун от Хокаге … скорее, обычный почтальон, который, вероятно, ничего раньше не доставлял на территорию семьи Хатаке.

 — Да? — вежливо сказал Какаши.

Почтальон посмотрел на Булла, который, без особого беспокойства, последовал за Какаши к воротам. — У меня … у меня есть посылка. Для Хатаке Наруто?

Какаши поднял бровь. — Кто отправитель?

 — Ах, да. Извините. Это от … давайте посмотрим … Сакаи Цукаса, — запнувшись, прочитал почтальон.

 — А, наш старый друг Цукаса, — сказал Какаши, немного расслабившись от имени. Это должно быть что-то важное, но не жизненно важное, если Джирайя использовал это имя. — Я возьму.

Почтальон отдал посылку, все еще нервно следя за Буллом, который не сделал ничего более угрожающего, чем зевок. — Доброго дня, — сказал он и побежал прочь.

 — Люди, – сочувственно сказал Какаши Буллу, хорошо почесав его за ухом.

Здоровая паранойя заставила его проверить пакет на наличие ловушек, но все же он позволит Наруто найти его на котацу в главной комнате, когда он вернётся домой со своей миссии.

Когда Ирука пришел домой, Какаши, довольный собой, встретил его у двери и заботливо взял его сумку. — Новости быстро распространяются … Джирайя прислал что-то для Наруто, — бросил он.

 — Да? — сказал Ирука, снимая свою обувь и выстраивая их за порог. — Что это?

 — Значит, ты, дорогой, действительно думаешь, что я просмотрел почту сына? — невинно сказал Какаши

Ирука выглядел восхитительно не впечатлённым и, если он и был поражен тем, что Какаши назвал Наруто их сыном, то совершенно не показал этого. — Не сильно срочно, я возьму это …

 — Ммм, нет, — сказал Какаши, кладя сумку на котацу и аккуратно взяв Ируку за плечи, прежде чем поднести пальцы к застёжке на его бронежилете. — Можно? — учтиво спросил он.

 — О, тебе не нужно… — сказал Ирука, но замолчал, когда Какаши медленно начал расстегивать молнию.

Это было почти невыносимо интимно, раздевать Ируку от его снаряжения … но он хотел, чтобы Ирука отвлекся достаточно, чтобы быть честным. — Скажи, Хатаке Ирука-сенсей, — сказал он, стараясь сдержать свой голос, хотя и осознавая, что тот был ниже обычного. — Кто-нибудь обращал на тебя подозрительное внимание в последнее время? —

Было неясно, дыхание Ируки перехватило от удивления от вопроса, или от близости рта Какаши к его уху. — Ты волнуешься. — Сказал он, звуча неуверенно.

Какаши снял жилет с его плеч, но не позволил ему упасть, его хватка на ткани эффективно удерживала Ируку на месте. — Ты бы тоже на моем месте. Если кто-то преследует тебя или разнюхивает вокруг, Ирука, мне нужно знать это.

 — Ничего опасного, — сказал Ирука, но Какаши не ослабил хватку. — Поздравления, дружеские подколы … но никаких угроз.

 — Ты уверен? — сказал Какаши, и он услышал резкость в своем голосе.

 — Я уверен, — твердо сказал Ирука. — Я могу позаботиться о себе.

Какаши позволил бронежилету скользить по рукам Ируки. — У меня много врагов, и не все из них за пределами Конохи. Я подверг тебя и Наруто опасности, — сказал он.

 — Никакой вариант не будет абсолютно безопасным. Тебе придется пойти на хотя бы такой риск, Какаши.

Какаши позволил жилету повиснуть на кончиках пальцев, хотя он испытывал желание надеть его на Ируку для безопасности. — Я знаю, — сказал он, и, черт, он действительно знал. Но это не значит, что ему это должно нравиться.

Ирука нерешительно протянул руку, чтобы положить её на плечо Какаши. Они уже стояли близко, так что заключение Наруто после врывания в комнату нельзя было понять неправильно.

 — Фу, нет, только не на котацу, я люблю там спать! — застонал он.

 — Манеры, Наруто, — отрезал Ирука.

 — Хорошо, я дома, но это все еще противно. — Никто не жаловался так зло и расстроенно, как Наруто.

Судя по цвету лица Ируки, Какаши решил, что отвлечение — лучшая часть храбрости. — Тебе пришло кое-что от Джирайи, парень.

Все приятное удивление за десять лет показалось на лице Наруто. — Что это?

 — Правда, — раздраженно спросил Какаши, — почему все думают, что я проверял?

Ирука и Наруто посмотрели на него с полным недоверием.

 — Давай, не заставляй нас ждать, — сказал Какаши, махнув рукой сторону коробки.

Наруто бережно открыл посылку и остановился, читая адресную табличку. Какаши заметил, как его губы безмолвно шепчут Хатаке Наруто, затем тот бросил взгляд на Какаши, столь же уязвимый, как на свадьбе, отдаленый на световые года от его привычной уверенной дерзости.

 — Предупреждаю, если это будет черновик следующей книги Джирайи, я сражусь с тобой за неё и победа будет за мной, — сказал Какаши, просто чтобы разрядить обстановку.

Как бы не так, — сказал Наруто и разорвал коробку. В ней было аккуратно упаковано письмо и несколько свитков. Видимо, Ирука хорошо воспитал Наруто, потому что тот, на самом деле сначала прочитал письмо. — Мудрец-извращенец говорит, что свитки — это вещи, которым ты должен меня научить.

Какаши уже думал об этом. — Что-нибудь еще?

Наруто без слов протянул ему письмо, чтобы тот прочитал его, и Какаши был немного удивлен, когда Ирука подошел ближе, чтобы прочитать его вместе.

_Наруто,_

_Во-первых, в этих свитках есть несколько полезных техник. Попроси Какаши научить тебя им. Предупреждаю: не тренируй их дома или вблизи водоемов!!! Также не ешь перед этим, тебя может тошнить, пока тело не привыкнет._

_Во-вторых, … Я ПРЕДВИДЕЛ ЭТО. Никогда не недооценивай мастера, я знаю, иногда враждебность — это просто прикрытие от привлечения внимания! А если серьезно, я знаю, ты можешь думать, что никто не достаточно хорош для твоего драгоценного Ируки-сенсея, но Какаши вполне ничего. Кроме того, он прислушивается к моим мудростям, и это больше, чем я могу дать НЕКОТОРЫМ ЛЮДЯМ._

_Упорно работай! Тебе лучше знать все эти техники, когда я вернусь в город!!!_

_— Ты знаешь, кто._

 — Он предвидел? — слабо сказал Ирука.

Какаши поднял руку, чтобы приложить её к щеке Ируки. — Я должен был знать, что не смогу скрыть от него свою тоску.

Ирука заметно прикусил губу. — Ты выбрал сразиться со мной. И сделал это заведомо неразборчивого оповещения.

 — Так много тоски.

Наруто уставился на них в полном обожании. — Хех, он действительно это предвидел. Он никогда не заткнется на счет этого. О, черт, а это значит, что он действительно никогда не заткнется на счет Саске.

Какаши обменялся взглядом с Ирукой, и по обоюдному молчаливому соглашению они решили не лгать, и закрыть тему.  
К счастью, Наруто было легко отвлечь. — Что на обед? — спросил Какаши.

 — Боже, все, что угодно, я голоден уже около двух часов.

 — Целых два часа? Это ужасно, — сухо сказал Ирука.

 — Думаю, мы можем что-то с этим сделать, — сказал Какаши и прижался к щеке Ируки через маску, чтобы увидеть как тот дергается и направляется на кухню, подгоняя Наруто по пути.

***

Наруто вернулся домой со своей следующей миссии чуть позже, чем ожидал Какаши … на самом деле он пропустил ужин, хотя, может быть, это было не так плохо, потому что Какаши пережарил лосося, хотя Ирука поклялся, что все в порядке. Они сидели у котацу, Какаши читал, а Ирука проверял бумаги, когда вошел Наруто.

 — Окей, — медленно сказал Наруто. — Что ж, кто-то пытался убить меня сегодня.

 — Да ты растешь, — одобрительно сказал Какаши, не отрывая глаз от своей книги, но все же обращая внимание.

 — Они пытались отравить меня в Ичираку.

Ручка Ируки упала на котацу. — Они пытались сделать что? — хрипло сказал он.

 — Не волнуйся, Теучи-сан понял это еще до того, как я съел слишком много, — сказал Наруто, и, очевидно, что он пытался убедить Ируку, что сейчас все хорошо, но выходило плохо. На самом деле он выглядел нормальным и по-настоящему потрясенным.

 — Ты … Ты был больнице? — спросил Ирука.

Наруто повертел головой. — У меня язык только странно чувствовался. Он был фиолетовым. — Он показал его для доказательства, но тот выглядел нормально, что Какаши списал на восстанавливающую чакру Кьюби.

Какаши закрыл свою книгу. — Наруто, когда я сказал, что тебе нужно быть более осторожным, я имел в виду не только вне Конохи, — тихо сказал он.

 — Я не думал, что кто-нибудь собирётся убить меня с помощью рамена, — несчастно сказал Наруто.

Какаши вздохнул. — Хорошо. В следующий раз, надо будет развить здоровую паранойю. Это хорошая привычка, Наруто … если ты всегда будешь проверять свою еду, то не забудешь о миссии.

Наруто послушно кивнул, а затем Ирука, заботливо суетясь, накормил его остатками ужина, и все трое сели у котацу. Наруто включил какое-то шоу на телевизоре, Ирука проверял домашнюю работу (он стал эмоциональнее на полях, что Какаши счел забавным), а Какаши сделал вид, что читает, но на самом деле он смотрел шоу вместе с Наруто, которое оказалось скользкой дорогой для Какаши, хотя ему это действительно понравилось.

Когда все закончилось, Наруто поплелся в ванну, а затем в кровать. Вскоре после этого Какаши обнаружил Ируку, стоящего за дверью Наруто.

 — Интересно, ты будешь сидеть в холле и охранять его всю ночь? — спросил Какаши, понизив голос.

Ирука прислонился к дверному проему, одной рукой держась за раздвижную дверь, и смотрел, как спит Наруто. — А это поможет? — прошептал он.

Какаши думал ответить на это, но вместо этого вызвал Шибу, который занял позицию перед футоном Наруто. — Давай, — сказал он на ухо Ируке и закрыл дверь.

Если бы не зима, он, возможно, уговорил Ируку выйти на веранду, выходящую во двор, рядом с их спальней, но вместо этого, он привел его обратно к котацу и пошел рыться по кухне, возвращаясь назад с подогретым графином сакэ и парой мелких рюмок.

 — Не думаю, что алкоголь улучшит ситуацию, — сказал Ирука, но звучал он не слишком честно.

 — Очевидно, нет, — признался Какаши, но все равно налил им после того, как комфортно устроился рядом с Ирукой.

По большей части они пили в товарищеской тишине, по телевизору шло другое шоу, но Какаши его не смотрел. Ирука тепло прислонился к нему с боку, и Какаши подумал, не об этом ли когда-то говорил Минато-сенсей, когда сказал, что важные моменты были совсем обычными.

 — Пора спать, как думаешь? — пробормотал Какаши. Голова Ируки упиралась ему в плечо, а его щеки покраснели.

Ирука, казалось, не хотел двигаться, но в конце концов он выдохнул: — Да, хорошо.

Какаши не заботил свет в их спальне … от луны было достаточно света, чтобы сменить униформу на юкату. Было достаточно холодно, и он побыстрее пошел к футону после того, как завязал пояс. Ирука проскользнул рядом с ним, чуть менее грациозно, чем обычно … ну, они действительно выпили немного … и Какаши притянул его ближе, желая прикоснуться к его теплу среди холода постельного белья.

 — Какаши, — сказал Ирука, отвернув лицо и прислонившись спиной к груди Какаши.

 — Хм?

 — Знаешь, если бы ты хотел… — Ирука затих.

Какаши сосредоточился на том, чтобы зарыться носом в волосы Ируки. Он решительно подумал отказаться от маски. — Что?

Ирука подвинулся так, что его нижняя часть тела очень плотно соприкасалась с бедрами Какаши, у того перехватило дыхание.

 — Я бы тоже выполнил свой долг перед тобой, — хрипло сказал Ирука, проведя пальцами к руке Какаши, которая лежала на его бедре.

Какаши застыл. Одно дело лениво думать об Ируке в менее чем платоническом свете, любоваться наклоном его шеи … и совсем другое, если Ирука думал, что он что-то должен Какаши.

Это скрутило его живот так, как ничто за все годы.

Какаши отстранился, быстро и однозначно. — В этом нет необходимости, — сказал он холодным, как и комната вокруг них, голосом.

Ирука издал тихий звук, который Какаши не смог определить. — Какаши.

 — Спи, — коротко сказал тот и отвернулся лицом к стене.

***

Он встал рано и оставил Ируку в постели. Оглядываясь на него, мирно спящего в их футоне, Какаши испытывал короткое, но сильное желание снять свою униформу и заползти обратно к нему, потому что Ирука был теплым и уютным и слишком чертовски заботящимся о благополучии, а Какаши, вероятно, получил именно то, что заслужил, потому что это была карма, за его предложение в первый же день.

Он был у мемориала, когда АНБУ выследил его, затем Какаши пошел, с ним в кабинет Хокаге.

Цунаде выглядела сурово, но опять же, было довольно рано. — У меня есть задание для тебя, брат, — сказала она, когда он вошел. Затем она остановилась и посмотрела на него. — Что, медовый месяц уже закончился? Ты всегда делал все быстрее, чем кто-либо.

Он был избавлен от дальнейших личных комментариев, потому что Митараши Анко зашла в тот момент, и Цунаде дала им подробности к миссии. Коноха получила информацию о местонахождении отряда звуковых шиноби, а также неподтвержденное присутствие одного из исследовательских центров Орочимару. Какаши и Анко должны были немедленного выдвигаться, чтобы подавить отряд и проникнуть на объект.

Шизуне ждала у дверей арсенала после того, как Какаши и Анко закончили собирать вещи. — Какие-либо сообщения? — спосила она.

 — Не, я пас, — сказала Анко.

Какаши немного помедлил, а затем взял предложенную полоску бумаги и кисти у Шизуне и написал: — Дорогой, береги себя.

Шизуне взяла сообщение, Какаши повернулся к Анко и сказал: — Выдвигаемся.

***

Нинкены относительно быстро нашли точное местоположение отряда, но им пришлось ждать наступления темноты. Для вызова змеи Анко требовалось время, чтобы проникнуть во все уголки объекта, а покров тьмы помог бы скрыть змей, пока не настало время для своевременного захвата.

Это означало, что ему нужно было как-то занять четыре часа, пока Анко занималась управлением жуткой змеей. К сожалению, это не помешало ей говорить … очевидно, контроль над змеями просто не требовал особой концентрации.

 — О чем ты там все хандришь? У вас с Ирукой первая супружеская ссора или что-то? — протянула она.

Какаши подумал, как лучше всего ответить, учитывая факт, что Анко была из тех людей, которых Ирука необъяснимым образом считал хорошими друзьями, и затем наконец пробормотал: — Думаю, не будет ли Ируке лучше с кем-то другим.

Анко закатила глаза. — Слушай, не похоже, что Ирука вышел за тебя из-за размера твоего члена.

В один момент Какаши подумал, не должен ли он чувствовать себя оскорбленным. Глупо было забыть, насколько прямолинейной может быть Анко.

 — Я имею в виду, что Ирука не королева размеров, да и у тебя довольно средний, так что, очевидно, у него были другие причины, чтобы связаться с тобой, верно?

Какаши подумал о том, чтобы возразить на счет среднего, а затем о том, скольких парней пришлось посмотреть Анко, чтобы чувствовать себя комфортно, делая такую оценку, и он действительно просто не хотел лезть в это.

 — Ладно, давай я объясню, что происходит.

 — Прошу, — вежливо сказал Какаши.

 — Ты просто ебешь себе этим голову. Реально пошел за мной так далеко? — смертельно сладко сказала Анко. — Вместо того, чтобы просто выглядеть жалко, ты мог бы попытаться, не знаю, поговорить с ним.

Какаши уставился на нее, и ощутил что-то неприятное в животе. — Я не уверен, в том, что он скажет.

 — О, ради всего блять святого, Какаши, — прорычала Анко. — Серьезно, у тебя повреждение мозга.

Какаши оправился от ступора достаточно, чтобы сказать: — Знаешь, я уверен, что все еще выше тебя рангом.

 — А я уверена, что вы используете меня как бесплатного семейного консультанта, поэтому я говорю, что хочу, и как хочу, а вы благодарите меня за это.

Какаши вздохнул, глядя на темное небо. — Вот почему ты и Ирука — друзья, не так ли

Анко довольно улыбнулась. — А были сомнения в этом?

***

Как выяснилось, сама база была давно заброшена, а шиноби Звука устроили засаду. Змеи Анко аккуратно оглушили их, пока она и Какаши обыскивали место на полезную информацию и обнаруживали врагов под скрывающими дзюцу.

Оказалось, что инструкцию, которую они получили — не подходить без предварительной дальней зачистки — была хорошим советом, потому что самый большой ниндзя из Звука дернулся и Какаши увидел некоторых из тех маленьких, ядовитых змей, которые смогли запустить себя на шесть футов, слабо борясь за место на шее парня.

Змея Анко снова укусила его, и Какаши воздержался от замечания о том, каким отвратительным был змеиный фетиш Орочимару.

Они уходили, когда прибыло подкрепление. Какаши подумал, что дерьмовый данные начинают становиться проблемой на его миссиях, прежде чем он и Анко занялись тяжелой и грязной битвой … восемь против двух было не тем, к чему готовился Какаши.

Но Ирука сам сказал, что будет очень зол, если Какаши подведет его, да и у него будет долг перед Конохой.

Подкрепление не помешало бы.

***

Как командир миссии, Какаши отвечал за доклад Цунаде. Она слушала, не прерывая, а Шизуне взяла собраные ими данные и исчезла вместе с ними.

Цунаде постучала одним ногтем по столу. — … Какаши. Ты научил своего сопливого ребенка дзюцу Бамбуковой резки?

Бамбуковая резка была старой специализацией Хатаке… Какаши не находил ее эффективной с точки зрения использования чакры, но у Наруто было что потратить. — Мне пришлось немного адаптировать ее для его пристрастия к ветру, — признался он.

Цунаде выглядела не впечатленной. — Образовался кратер, где раньше находился скрытый гарнизон Тумана. Вскоре после этого Наруто убил Арано Джуна.

Глаза Какаши расширились от этой новости. — В конце концов, он перешел на сторону Тумана, — прямо сказал он. — Арано числился пропавшим без вести, но неясно, кому он предан сейчас.

— Нет, я так не думаю, — удивив Какаши, сказала Цунаде. — Кажется, Наруто думает, что Арано обижен на тебя, и поэтому работал сам. — Она перемешала несколько бумаг на своем столе. — Ты можешь спросить его об этом. Кроме того, брат, я не знаю, заметил ли ты, но у тебя кровь идёт.

Какаши посмотрел на свою руку, где он действительно истекал кровью через униформу. — Это не очень серьезно, — сказал он.

Она фыркнула. — Попытайся сказать это Ируке.

Он вздрогнул, потому что был абсолютно уверен, что любой разговор с Ирукой будет более болезненным, чем рана на его руке. Но пока он поклонился и ушел, потому что больше не было смысла откладывать это. Он заправил эту кровать платонического брака, и теперь ему, черт возьми, придется лечь в неё.

Какаши задавался вопросом, будет ли Ирука кричать, из-за того что злится, что Какаши отвергает его. Ирука может кричать, если захочет, осознал Какаши… но пока они могут хранить то, что у них есть, и он может жить с этим. Чувство семьи было больше, чем все, что у него было, и он не откажется от него из-за своих необдуманных решений.

Ирука встретил его у главной двери. — С возвращением, — сказал он, может быть, немного более отдаленно чем привык Какаши, но не слишком.

Какаши чуть вздохнул с облегчением. — Я дома.

— И у тебя идет кровь. И ты грязный, — сказал Ирука, сморщив нос. — Давай, мы идем в баню.

— Мы? — Какаши задумался вслух, но послушно последовал за Ирукой.

Там была чистая юката и полотенца, пар мягко доносился от ванны, как будто Ирука ждал его возвращения домой.

— Раздевайся, — строго сказал Ирука.

Какаши, видимо, слишком долго колебался, потому что руки Ируки занялись растегиванием жилета, двигаясь быстро, но с преувеличенной осторожностью, по-видимому, во избежание какого-либо дополнительного повреждения после миссии. Затем Ирука опустился на колени у его ног, раздвинул лодыжки и поднял руки, чтобы снять повязку с бедра Какаши. Если бы кто-то спросил его предсказать, как он будет себя чувствовать в этот момент, он бы не рассчитывал на небольшой прилив нежности.

— Можешь снять рубашку, или мне разрезать ее? — спросил Ирука после того, как снова поднялся на ноги, голос его был достаточно тихим и спокойным, чтобы не волновать Какаши.

Тот сделал паузу, чтобы обдумать это. — Она может порваться. Но, в любом случае, ты в конечном итоге уничтожишь её.

— Хорошо, — сказал Ирука, беря край рубашки и помогая ему аккуратно снять её вместе с маской и хитаем. — Другие раны кроме той, что на руке?

Какаши покачал головой.

— Не обманываешь? — Сказал Ирука дразнящим тоном, который он иногда использовал с Наруто.

— Я бы никогда не соврал тебе, — сказал Какаши, вышло гораздо серьезнее, чем он предполагал, и он ничего не смог с этим поделать.

Ирука мгновенно поднял на него взгляд. — Я знаю, — тихо сказал он, это было вроде мягкого упрека Какаши, как будто тот представлял, что Ирука подумает о нем иначе. Затем он снял полевую перевязку и критически посмотрел на рану. — Давай сначала промоем её. И почему ты сразу не пошел в больницу?

— Я не хотел, — найдя в себе силы, сказал правду Какаши, а затем добавил: — Я хотел вернуться домой.

— Ко мне, — сказал Ирука, прозвучало это почти как вопрос.

— К тебе, — подтвердил Какаши. Ирука промыл рану, розовая и грязно-серая вода стекала к их ногам.

Ирука крепко сжал запястье Какаши и коснулся пальцами раны. — Зашить или сделать исцеляющее дзюцу?

Какаши пожал плечами. — Если сможешь — дзюцу, если не выдержит — зашивай.

Ирука сделал все возможное с дзюцу, но он все же не был ниндзя-медиком, поэтому с сожалением покачал головой, прежде чем взять стерильную иглу и нить.

Ирука зафиксировал рану, и Какаши ничего не оставалось, кроме как наблюдать за странно завораживающим движением нити. Они были близко, Какаши сидел на стуле возле ванны, а Ирука стоял на коленях и зашивал его.

Казалось, был подходящий момент извиниться.

— На счет той ночи, — сказал Какаши, и затем прочистил горло.

Ирука не отвлекся от работы. — Хм?

— Прости, я так резко отклонил твое… предложение, — сказал Какаши, а затем, как только он начал, то обнаружил, что не может остановить слова: — Я знаю, как ты относишься к долгу, я просто… ты сделал достаточно, более чем достаточно. Все это было абсолютно эгоистично с моей стороны, и я был рад идти в ванну первым, но я не буду… я не могу принять это от тебя.

— Не можешь… принять это, — осторожно сказал Ирука.

Какаши кивнул.

— Но ты предпочел прийти ко мне домой и позволить мне вводить иглу в твою кожу вместо того, чтобы квалифицированный медицинский работник сделал это исцеляющей чакрой, — сказал Ирука, завязывая конец нити.

Какаши почувствовал глубокое облегчение. — Да, точно.

Ирука молчал еще секунду, разглаживая водонепроницаемую повязку на швах. –Давай вымоем остальное, — сказал он.

Остались только брюки Какаши, поэтому он стянул их и накинул на колени мочалку, а Ирука включил кран, чтобы наполнить широкое ведро для ванны теплой водой. Все еще стоя на коленях, он поднял мыльную губку, чтобы начать счищать грязь с плеч Какаши.

— Спасибо за сообщение, — внезапно сказал Ирука. И затем, мягче: — Я волновался, ты знаешь.

Какаши хотел сказать Ируке, что ему не о чем беспокоиться, но он серьезно относился к обещанию не лгать, и не собирался нарушать его сейчас. — Ты сказал мне, что расстроишься, если я умру, так что я не сделал этого.

Губка слегка задрожала у бицепса Какаши. — Ты подошел близко?

— Не совсем. Может быть, немного. Я подошел ближе.

Ирука крепко обнял его и сказал ему в плечо: — Серьезно, ты самый глупый человек, которого я знаю.

Какаши, улыбнувшись, медленно и нерешительно обнял Ируку. — Эй, дорогой.

— Правда?

— Что?

— Что я дорог. Тебе.

Какаши сглотнул. — Да, — сказал он, что прозвучало хрипло. — Да.

Ирука поцеловал его, и это не чувствовалось как долг. Это было почти слишком… Наполовину мокрая одежда Ируки прижалась к его коже, его тело заполнило руки, а руки Ируки вцепились отчаянной хваткой в его плечи и шею.

— Дорог, — беззастенчиво сказал Какаши, когда у них перехватило дыхание, чтобы почувствовать, как Ирука дрожит и смотрит на него своими темными глазами.

— Я… — взгляд Ируки выглядел расфокусирован, а затем он сказал: — Мы не будем делать это в бане.

— Никогда? — спросил Какаши, чувствуя себя растерянным и немного разочарованным.

— Ну, нет, не никогда, — сказал Ирука, и Какаши сдержал улыбку, когда глаза Ируки задерживались на покрытых полотенцем коленях Какаши. — Но сейчас ты вымоешься, а потом съешь что-нибудь.

Какаши действительно хотел спорить по этому поводу, но последний раз он ел довольно давно. — Если я должен, — сказал он и тяжело вздохнул.

— А потом, после этого, мы разберемся с этим адским браком. Так что не задерживайся, — твердо сказал Ирука.

— Думаю, я успею, — заверил его Какаши.

***

Наруто с высунутым от сосредоточения языком ковырял в кастрюле длинными кулинарными палочками, когда Какаши вернулся из бани.

 — О, хорошее время, — сказал Наруто, выключая огонь. — Ирука-сенсей сказал, что ты быстро, но как будто я поверил.

 — Что же это должно значить? — добродушно пожурил Какаши.

 — Это значит, что ужин готов, и мы можем поесть, пока горячее, — сказал Наруто, вываливая говядину в тарелку поверх риса. Какаши поднял бровь… это было довольно впечатляюще для мальчика, который много лет питался завариваемым раменом.

 — Наруто, не забудь овощи! — крикнул Ирука из соседней комнаты.

Наруто закатил глаза и пробормотал: — Ладно, я только раз забыл.

 — Я сделаю, — предложил Какаши, собирая на квадратные тарелки кунжут и мисо с зеленой фасолью.

Ужин проходил вполне нормально, за исключением того, что Наруто явно о чем-то задумался, и это был не довольно приемлемый гюудон. Он съел все на своей тарелке и начал методично есть зеленую фасоль, когда сказал: — В общем, я столкнулся с этим парнем, который знал тебя.

 — Да? — Какаши сказал мягко. Наруто бросил один не очень легкий взгляд в сторону Ируки. — Он сказал мне, что его зовут Арано Джун. Он очень хотел, чтобы я знал это.

Способность Ируки сохранять нейтральное выражение лица явно выходила далеко за пределы уровня чунина, хотя Какаши мог видеть, что одна его рука сжалась на бедре. — Зачем? — просто спросил он.

Наруто неловко поежился, но затем посмотрел на Какаши мертвым взглядом. — Он сказал… он сказал, что хочет, чтобы вы знали, каково это. Потерять сына.

Все молчали минуту. — А-а, — запоздало сказал Какаши.

 — Я думаю, что именно он отравил мою еду, но точно не знаю, — сказал Наруто. — И я не могу его спросить, потому что он…

Какаши перевел взгляд на Ируку, который смотрел на Наруто с мрачным сочувствием.

 — Потому что я убил его, — тихо заключил Наруто. — Что случилось с его сыном, Какаши-сенсей?

Это было то, что Какаши никогда никому не говорил, только небольшие личные соболезнования. — Арано находился под моим командованием. Его сын был похищен вражеским ниндзя ради выкупа. Мы были на миссии… срочной. Я запретил ему присоединяться к АНБУ на миссии по спасению мальчика… это не принесло бы никому преимущества, и он вряд ли был рационален. — Он вздохнул. — Он никогда не простит меня.

Наруто выглядел грустным, но не обвиняющим. Какаши был немного удивлен, осознав, что он ожидал обвинений, и еще более удивился, когда этого не произошло.

Затем Ирука взял его за руку и мягко сказал: — Нечего, было прощать, — и Какаши мог бы почти поверить.

Может быть, когда-нибудь он сможет.

***

Они вернулись в спальню в задумчиво-угрюмом настроении… не совсем то, на что они рассчитывали сегодня вечером, Какаши был уверен в этом. Ирука переодел свою униформу на любимую юкату для сна… она была старая и мягкая, светло-голубого оттенка, вызывающая желание прикоснуться там, где контрастировала с кожей Ируки. И, поскольку ему больше не нужно было сдерживаться, Какаши сдался и провел кончиками пальцев по загривку Ируки.

Ирука вздрогнул в ответ, но не отступил. — Мне выключить лампу?

 — Выключи, если хочешь, но я хочу тебя видеть, — сказал Какаши.

Ирука покраснел, хотя, если быть честным, Какаши имел в виду, что хотел бы видеть выражение его лица… но, в общем, он не возражал против остального. Вместо объяснений он стянул резинку, держащую волосы Ируки, и наклонился для поцелуя.

Во всяком случае, у Ируки не было причин стесняться… он обнял Какаши за шею и уверенно поцеловал в ответ, ресницы темнели на его щеках. Какаши снова закрыл глаза и сам начал дрожать от того, как легко Ирука открывал свой рот, когда он углубил поцелуй. И, что ж… если Ирука собирался подняться на край комода и потянуть Какаши, чтобы тот встал между его бедер, он вряд ли будет протестовать.

Он не торопясь узнавал, какие места на шее Ируки перехватывали его дыхание, когда тот вздохнул: — Пойдем в кровать.

У Какаши не было возражений.

После того, как Ирука оказался в горизонтальном положении, он мог действительно подняться к месту за ухом Ируки, от прикосновений к которому у того слабели колени. После того, как Ирука начал вздрагивать в его объятиях, он проскользнул пальцем под край юкаты Ируки. — Можно? — пробормотал он.

 — Я думал, мне придется сделать это самому, — сказал Ирука, хотя не похоже, что он жаловался. — До того, как мы поженились, я никогда не думал, что ты можешь быть таким… ну, знаешь…

 — Каким? — спросил Какаши, касаясь губами ключиц Ируки.

 — Романтичным, я полагаю.

Какаши быстро поднял глаза. — Ты называешь это романтичным?

 — Ну, это не десять минут в переулке за баром, — сказал Ирука, улыбаясь и запуская пальцы в волосы Какаши.

 — У меня есть более высокие стремления, признаю, — сказал Какаши. — Или низкие, в зависимости.

Ирука издал смешок, который перешел в стон, когда Какаши потер большим пальцем по тонкому хлопку, покрывающему один сосок, прежде чем еще сильнее раздвинуть юкату и наклониться чтобы прикоснуться ртом. Когда он поднял глаза, — он не преувеличивал своего желания увидеть лицо Ируки — он подумал, что не стал бы так долго ждать, если бы знал, что мог бы вызывать такое лицо у Ируки — покрасневшее, с приоткрытыми губами и взглядом, направленным на Какаши с голодом и нежностью.

Он сдвинул одну руку, чтобы упереться в бедро Ируки, пальцы нежно касались кожи, рядом с тем местом где возвышенность указывала на то, чего он хочет. У Какаши был план, думал он, и…

Он позволил Ируке перевернуть их, и, возможно, он слишком долго дразнил… или, для месяцев неконсумированного брака прелюдий было достаточно, потому что Ирука не стеснялся использовать зубы и прижимать бедра к бедрам Какаши. Где-то между всеми движениями что-то выпало из подушки под головой Какаши.

Это был тюбик со смазкой, но задуматься его заставило то, что она была полупустой.

Ирука, должно быть, заметил выражение его лица, потому что поцеловал Какаши и пробормотал: — У тебя было много миссий, и я был один в этом большом двойном футоне.

 — Неплохая картина, — сказал Какаши, не скрывая возбуждающего скрежета в голосе. — Ты думал обо мне, дорогой?

 — Да … ох, да.

Какаши сунул руку под юкату Ируки, обхватил пальцами его член и медленно погладил его. — Не… не скупись на детали.

У Ируки перехватило дыхание. — Все то время, когда ты прижимался ко мне со спины…

 — Чтобы было теплее…

 — Прижимался, — настаивал Ирука, кусая шею Какаши. — Все, чего я хотел, — это чтобы ты сбросил юкату, перевернул меня и сделал мне так хорошо, что мне понадобилась бы подушка, чтобы сдержать голос.

Какаши перевернул их и убрал руки от Ирукии, чтобы сделать несколько ручных печатей для заглушающего дзюцу. — Я сделаю так, как ты хочешь, но я хочу тебя слышать.

Ирука вздрогнул под ним, а затем бросил затуманенный взгляд и сказал: — Лучше дай мне повод.

Какаши действительно любил вызовы.

Не то, чтобы Ирука точно представлял большую часть одного… к тому времени, когда член Ируки был во рту Какаши, а три его пальца были глубоко внутри, Ирука издавал пронзительные и запинающиеся стоны, вырываясь от него, в то время как его бедра качались назад к пальцам Какаши и вперед на его рот.

 — О боже, сейчас, пожалуйста, — выдохнул Ирука, и Какаши не мог отказать ему.

Он медленно поддался вперёд, наблюдая за лицом Ируки, за сигналами какого-либо дискомфорта, но Ирука, должно быть, действительно провел все эти одинокие ночи так, как он сказал, потому что, когда Какаши вошел до конца, Ирука стал выглядеть нетерпеливым. Он качнулся несколько раз, просто чтобы выбрать направление, а затем наклонил бедра и попытался дать Ируке веские причины, чтобы издавать больше шума.

Очевидно, что Ирука хотел, медленно и глубоко, так что Какаши двигал бедрами длинными, размеренными толчками, в то время как ронял поцелуи открытым ртом везде, к чему мог дотянуться. Волосы Ируки были влажным, запутанными беспорядком на подушке под его головой, и Какаши чувствовал дрожь в бедрах Ируки, где они свободно обвивались вокруг его талии. Когда он перекинул колени Ируки через свои плечи и прижался еще ближе, он почувствовал стоны Ируки у своих губ, когда тот достиг пика под ним. Он продержался несколько отчаянных, рваных толчков, прежде чем кончил.

Ноги Ируки соскользнули с его плеч, и он позволил себе на несколько мгновений навалиться на Ируку, тяжело дыша на его плече, прежде чем осторожно скатиться. Он протянул их сцепленные пальцы ко рту для поцелуя.

 — Что ж, — сказал Ирука, немного потрясенно. — Это стоило ожиданий.

Какаши промычал в согласии.

Ирука подполз ближе и провел рукой по талии Какаши. — Ты знаешь, что мы сделали все неправильно?.

 — Какие-то жалобы, дорогой? — Какаши спросил насмешливо.

Ирука ткнул его в бок. — Я имею в виду, что мы сделали все в неправильном порядке. Я почти уверен, что ты должен был признаться в своих чувствах, потом сделать предложение, а затем провести брачную ночь.

 — И вот мы здесь, в конце концов, — легко сказал Какаши. — Хотя я, кажется, здесь единственный, кто признается в своих чувствах.

Ирука покраснел. — Разве ты не знаешь?

 — Если ты слишком стесняешься, то можешь написать его и вручить мне под деревом вишни, — сказал Какаши. — Или ты можешь оставить его в моем шкафчике для обуви. Или дать его мне, возвращая зонт, который я одолжил тебе во время сильного драматичного ливня.

 — О, боже, эти книги повредили тебе голову, — сказал Ирука, приглушенно смеясь над его плечом.

 — Я действительно читаю их ради сюжета.

 — Так можешь только ты, — с любовью сказал Ирука. — И вообще, я же сказал, когда ты сделал мне предложение, не так ли?

Какаши нахмурился. — Нет, не сказал.

 — Сказал, — настаивал Ирука и наклонился на локте, чтобы посмотреть Какаши в глаза. — Я сказал тебе, что ты важен. Для меня.  
Какаши тоже покраснел. — Дорогой, если ты пытаешься сказать, что был влюблен в меня все это время…

 — То, что я чувствовал тогда, ничто по сравнению с тем, что я чувствую сейчас, — тихо сказал Ирука.

Какаши уставился на него, немного плавая в мыслях и пытаясь придумать какой-то ответ, прежде чем пробормотал: — Я тоже.

Ирука поцеловал его, долго и нежно, а затем сказал: — Как насчет того, чтобы продолжить в бане? Мне нужно навести порядок.

 — Ну, я очень хотел потереть тебе спинку, – невозмутимо сказал Какаши.

 — Серьезно, повредил голову, — сказал Ирука. — Надеюсь, ты не думаешь, что это все, что ты будешь делать.

 — О боже, дорогой, — сказал Какаши с благодарностью, и прошло еще десять минут, прежде чем они пошли куда-то.

***

Какаши третий раз перечитывал это за вторую половину дня, и, честно говоря, все становилось только лучше:

_Исаму дрожал в руках Кинаи. — Киная-сан, — сказал он. — Я знаю, ты просто жалеешь меня, одинокого отца в этой деревне, но я не могу… ты не можешь так говорить._

_— Исаму-сенсей, – пробормотал Киная и нежно поцеловал губы Исамы. — Пожалуйста, Исаму-сэнсэй, я не могу думать ни о ком, кроме тебя… позволь мне позаботиться о тебе, о тебе и твоем сыне. Мое семейное поместье пустовало все эти годы, и мое сердце…_

_— Киная-сан, — умолял Исаму, любовь и страх боролись в его прекрасных карих глазах._

Его концентрацию нарушил Наруто, который разрушил три тренировочных поста и проделал значительную трещину в земле.

 — Неплохо! — Позвал Джирайя, посмеиваясь. — Положи эти посты обратно, и мы закончим тренировку на сегодня. — Он подошел к дереву, где Какаши бездельничал на низкой ветке. — Ну, Какаши, ты знаешь, я ценю твое мнение. Что ты думаешь?

Какаши тщательно обдумал, а затем сказал с пылкой искренностью: — Джирайя-сама, это так эмоционально. Киная и Исаму, возможно, все еще моя любимая пара.

 — Может быть, ты предвзят, а? — Джирайя сказал, играя бровями. — В конце концов, ты вдохновил меня на эту книгу!

Какаши немного успокоился. — Некоторое внешнее сходство не отменяет того, что это разные вещи.

Он попытался отдать книгу Джирайе, но тот покачал головой. — Оставь себе, Какаши, у меня есть копия.

Какаши склонил голову. — Для меня большая честь, — сказал он.

Джирайя хитро посмотрел на него. — Считай это запоздалым свадебным подарком… и не забудь поделиться им с мужем, охохо!

 — Ирука может покалечить, если услышит, что вы его так называете, — сказал Какаши, что было несколько лицемерно, потому что он делал это все время, когда Ирука не мог услышать. А иногда и тогда, когда мог, просто ради удовольствия послушать угрозы в свою сторону.

Даже не запыхавшийся Наруто подбежал к ним. — Окей, я закончил… нам нужно придти домой к ужину, иначе мы опоздаем. — Он прищурился на Какаши. — А ты не хочешь опаздывать, просто поверь.

 — Хорошо, идем, идем, — сказал Какаши. — Присоединитесь?

 — Не хочу настаивать, — сказал Джирайя.

Какаши спрыгнул с ветки дерева. — Ирука расстроится, если ты не придешь, — сказал он и направился в сторону дома. У Джирайи, скорее всего, были причины, чтобы попытаться сохранить эмоциональную дистанцию, но, разумеется, не было необходимости полностью отгораживать себя от них… что будет с одного семейного ужина?

Ирука встретил их у главных ворот. — С возвращением, — тепло сказал он.

Наруто потянул Джирайю внутрь, мимо них: — Ты не хочешь это видеть, это супер смущающе.

 — Мы дома… привет, дорогой, — сказал Какаши, воспользовавшись случаем прижать к себе и шумно поцеловать.

В соседней комнате раздался грохот, а затем Наруто прокричал: — Хорошо, мы готовы!

 — Притворись, что ты удивлен, — прошептал Ирука, — он очень старался.

Какаши уже видел маленький перекошенный торт ко дню рождения, который сделал Наруто, но он все же издал положенное изумленное восклицание, когда они вошли и увидели его на столе вместе с остальным ужином. — Вот это да! — сказал он.

Наруто ухмыльнулся и смущенно почесал затылок. — Это было легко! — похвастался он, а затем немного неуверенно: — Я знаю, что ты не любишь сладкое, но…

Какаши взъерошил его волосы. — Я сделаю исключение для торта ко Дню Рождения. Уверен, что это он будет вкусным.

Они сели за стол, и Джирайя сказал: — Ну, что ж, Какаши. Тридцать один год, счастливый брак, прекрасный наследник… правда, немного шумный, на первый взгляд. Кто бы мог подумать?

Какаши встретился взглядом с Ирукой, и они оба посмотрели на сияющее лицо Наруто. — Мне очень повезло, — честно сказал Какаши.

***

Какаши точно знал, на какой части был Ирука в романе. Он мог повторить слово в слово. Скорее всего, пока все было нормально, но был шанс что Ирука может поджечь что-нибудь или кого-нибудь, когда закончит, но на данный момент он свернулся в постели рядом с Какаши, читая копию для повседневного чтения, которую купил Какаши (Подписанная копия была тщательно сохранена).

_Я никогда, — признался Исаму шепотом, смущенно отворачивая свое покрасневшее лицо._

_Кинья погладил волосы Исаму и хрипло сказал: — Я буду аккуратным. Я сделаю тебе как можно лучше, Исаму-сенсей, только позволь мне._

_Исаму робко кивнул в знак согласия. — Только тебе, Киная-сан, — сказал он, и Кинья почувствовал, как его мужское достоинство напряглось от доверчивого тела Исаму в его руках._

_Кинья осторожно подготовил Исаму скользкими пальцами, касаясь того места глубоко внутри, которое заставило Исаму дрожать в его руках в шокированном удовольствии. Когда он поднес свой член к входу Исаму и медленно втолкнул внутрь, Исаму сказал: — Подожди._

_— Тебе больно? — резко спросил Киная, удерживая себя на месте всем своим совершенным контролем шиноби, хотя девственная узость Исаму проверила бы решимость любого человека._

_— Н-нет, это просто… больше, чем я думал._

Ирука захлопнул книгу.

 — Ну? — Какаши спросил, пытаясь звучать нейтрально.

 — Думаю, я должен быть счастлив, что это не вторжение в нашу личную жизнь, – сухо сказал Ирука. — В конке концов, я, определенно, не был девственником в нашу брачную ночь.

 — Нет, не был, — оценивающе сказал Какаши.

 — Уверен, что хочешь этого?

Какаши решительно кивнул.

Ирука скептически поднял бровь. — Из всех сценариев, из которых ты выбирал, ты действительно хочешь пойти по самой вымышленной версией нас. Я думаю, что, возможно, ты упускаешь суть, но это отчасти… мило.

 — Ой? — сказал Какаши, забирая книгу из рук Ируки и откладывая её в сторону.

Ирука обнял Какаши за шею. — И, может быть, немного жарко.

 — Правда? — пробормотал Какаши.

Ирука протянул одну руку назад, чтобы распустить волосы и немного растрепать их. А потом он перевернул их так, что Какаши оказался сверху, сделал скромное выражение лица и сказал: — Ох, Киная-сан.

Какаши осознал, что ему действительно повезло, прежде чем углубиться в поцелуй.


End file.
